Użytkownik:Sophie Remy Hadley
~ copyright by sophieremyhadley. thumb|448px|right Fascynacja Najwierniejszą. - Więc to Ty nadajesz sobie Jego Najwierniejszego? Hm, przyznam się szczerze.. Spodziewałam się czegoś lepszego. Rita Skeeter rzuciła kąśliwą uwagę w kierunku Mulciber`a, który siedział zbity z pantałyku pod złamanym znakiem. Mężczyzna nie zwracał jednak uwagi na wścibską reporterkę, która szczerzyła się jak głupia. Śmierciożerca był zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się nad swoim życiem. Cudem uniknął Azkabanu po raz drugi, a jego Pan nie żył. Nie wiedział co ze sobą począć, a teraz ta redaktorka przyczepiła się go, mówiąc, że ma zamiar wydać kolejny, wspaniały artykuł, tym razem o sługach Czarnego Pana. Niemniej jednak, teraz doszukiwała się Najwierniejszego, a sądząc po zachowaniu Mulciber`a, Rita źle trafiła. Czy miał okazać się lojalny? - Chcesz wiedzieć kto był Jego Najwierniejszym? A raczej Najwierniejszą? Opowiem Ci.. ~*~ Przebojowa korespondentka Rita Skeeter, po urlopie wypoczynkowych (w skrócie czytając wakacje z Flichem na Fidżi), pełna sił i niekończącego się wigoru wobec panów po setce, powraca do pracy, aby spragnionych wieści magicznych czytelników uraczyć przejmującym artykułem o Śmierciożercach. Jakie są najbliższe plany popleczników nie żyjącego już Czarnego Pana? O tym i nie tylko dowiecie, się przechodząc do dalszej części newsa. Pamiętajcie, czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność. ,,Bellatrix Lestrange" Czyż te nazwisko nie może kojarzyć się gorzej? Szalona, źle uczesana i w dodatku z fatalnym gustem. Zastanawiam się, czy reszta Śmierciożerców nie powinna złożyć się dla niej na jakiś grzebień. Chociaż wszyscy znamy umiłowanie pani Lestrange do torturowania. Pewnie sama dałaby sobie radę w zdobyciu grzebienia. Pewnie się go bała, to też do końca swoich dni pozostała z gumochłonem na głowie. Uch, na samo wspomnienie dostaję ataku migreny. Powróćmy jednak do tematu Bellatrix, pieszczotliwie przezywana Pięknością. Ogólnie charakter Belli ograniczał się do wielbienia Czarnego Pana i tępieniu mugolaków. Oprócz tego była typową złą bohaterką: mordowała, paliła i przezywała. Od czasu do czasu torturowała jakiegoś biednego czarodzieja, tak dla sportu i rekreacji. Jak zdradza mi mój informator, Lestrange nie miała łatwego dzieciństwa. Bella urodziła się jako córeczka jakichśtam czarodziejów czystej krwi. Za siostry miała Narcyzę i Andromedę, z których jedna okazała się bezwolną kretynką a druga fanką mugoli i mugolaków. Wracając do historii, ukończyła Hogwart i najęła się do pracy jako etatowy śmierciożerca. Po drodze poślubiła Rudolfa Lestrange`a, który rozumem nie grzeszył, ale miał u Gringotta ładną skrytkę. Z czasem awansowała na najlepszą służkę Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Wydaje się, że wiemy już wszystko o tej cudownej kobiecie-kocie. Jednak i ona miała małe sekrety. A mówiąc małe, mam na myśli te duże. Ja, jako reporterka strzegąca prawdy odnalazłam je. Niemniej jednak pozostawię wam teraz szczyptę zaciekawienia i przejdę do tematu Śmierciożerców.Aberforth Dumbledore, brat słynnego i byłego już dyrektora Hogwaru (możecie poczytać o nim w mojej książce!) nie raz namawiał do bycia śmierciożercą. Jak zwykle mawiał : Z takim mózgiem, to możesz zostać Śmierciożercą, synu. Nic dziwnego, że Albus odwrócił się od swojej rodziny. Ach! A tak właściwie, kim oni są, że dyrektor nimi gardził? Śmierciożercy to grupka doborowych opętańców pod dowództwem Tego, Którego Imię Jest Tak Straszne, Że Go Nie Wypowiem Ani Tym Bardziej Nie Napiszę Bo Nie Wiem Jak Je Się Pisze. Ich filozofia opierała się na jakby co, to do piachu. Po śmierci Voldemorta większość została zabita, jeszcze większa większość umieszczona w zakładach psychiatrycznych.. To znaczy się w Azkabanie. Niewielu jednak wie, że czarna magia rządzi się własnymi prawami, a poplecznicy Voldemorta powstają z martwych.. Moje podejrzenia padają na Bellatrix, bo w końcu ona musi trwać! Jednak czy to prawda? Nie mogę potwierdzić, przez co szalenie cierpię. Jednak ja, Rita Skeeter dowiodę dla was prawdę! Teraz jednak obnażę nieco mroczne sekrety madame Lestrange. Bellatrix jak już wspomniałam, wyszła za mąż z przymusu. To też nie dziwne było to, że kobieta postanowiła się nieco zabawić. Mimo, że całą swą miłość wlepiła bezgranicznie w swojego Lorda, to i ona potrzebowała nieco rozkoszy, której nie zapewniało jej mordowanie czarodziei półkrwi. Szukając dla was informacji, odnalazłam dziwne zapiski, które z całą pewnością należały do owej Śmierciożerczyni. Wynika z nich, że nawiązała pewien pakt z Severusem Snape`m. Przed ich niehybną śmiercią, spotykali się w domu Snape`a na Spinners End! Chyba nie muszę ujawniać ohydnych szczegółów tej historii. Sama czuję, jak wczorajsza ognista whisky podchodzi mi do gardła. Jednak to nie wszystko moi kochani. Mimo, że Bellatrix gardziła takimi jak Severus, dorobili się oni potomka, którego skrzętnie ukrywali. Wybaczcie, że zalewam was taką dawką informacji, jednak wiem, że niezmiernie was to ciekawi. Teraz żegnam się z wami, gdyż muszę dalej szukać brudów na temat Lestrange. Wasza cudowna, o niepowtarzalnej urodzie Rita Skeeter. ~*~ Wściekła Bellatrix rzuciła nowy Prorok Codzienny prosto w czeluść kominka. Targały nią przeróżne emocje. Przede wszystkim gniew. Ta głupia redaktoreczka dowiedziała się za dużo. O wiele za dużo. Przeżyłaby jeszcze informację na temat zmartwychwstania, która była prawdziwa, ale nikt by Ricie nie wierzył, no może poza kilkoma charłakami i innymi idiotami. Natomiast informacja o dziecku jej i Severusa.. Tego było za dużo. Kobieta głośnymi krokami pokonywała kolejne centymetry salonu w domu Snape`a. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że siedział na kanapie i przyglądał się palącemu skrawkowi Proroka. Po chwili jednak odzyskał głos i krzyknął. - Eileen! Jego głos wydawał się bardziej zażarty niż zwykle, przez co Bellatrix spojrzała nieco zszokowana na Severusa. Jej spojrzenie było wymowne, to też kiedy w drzwiach pojawiła się młoda dziewczynka, Bellatrix żachnęła się. Eileen nie musiała nawet słuchać wyjaśnień, by wszystko zrozumieć. W obecnej sytuacji, musiała być nad wyraz ostrożna. W końcu nie łatwo jest być córką Bellatrix Lestrange i Severeusa Snape`a z nieprawego romansu. Post Scriptum, czyli o autorce. Trzeba pisać o mnie coś więcej? Nie sądzę. Jestem fanatyczką, z otwartym umysłem na to co niewidoczne. Mam za sobą wszystkie książki serii J.K. Rowling o młodym czarodzieju. Nigdy jednak nie byłam zwolenniczką Pottera, czyli uosobieniem dobra. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałam Ślizgonów, czym w piątej części przerodziła się fascynacja Bellatrix Lestrange. Jak się stało, że postanowiłam połączyć Bellę ze Snape`m? Otóż, było to bardzo proste. Większość z was przeczytała pewnie rozdział ,,Spinner`s End". Ale czy ktokolwiek z was zastanawiał się, jak dalej potoczyły się losy sióstr? Możliwe, że Narcyza uradowana, opuściła dom Severusa, zostawiając Bellatrix.. Przeraża was ta wizja? No cóż, nic na to nie poradzę. Jeśli jakimś magicznym sposobem (a w świecie Hogwartu jest to przecież możliwe!) zainteresowała Cię moja skromna jednostka, zapraszam do rozmowy na komunikatorze internetowym GG pod numerem 38391942.